


Knots Untie

by FrancyDowney



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl speaks to himself, Daryl's thoughts, Fluff, M/M, Sorry for these tags, jesus is everything, little little angst, spoiler 6x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancyDowney/pseuds/FrancyDowney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically I rewrote 6x11 episode. With gay changes :))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knots Untie

**Author's Note:**

> EHYO!   
> here you go! this is my second Darus, let me know what do you think,  
> hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Ps. English is not my first language so if you spot any mistake, please tell me!   
> Pps. things write in "Italic" are Daryl thoughts.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_.  
Jesus had escaped. Daryl had to give him credit, that prick was silence. Daryl was searching him for about ten minutes now. When he arrived near the armory felt something; a noise, like someone who rummages where it shouldn’t. He had finally found him. Before he could think of a plan, Jesus went out, apparently unarmed, and was running again. Daryl decided to follow him for a while before trying to catch him. Too busy looking at him, Daryl didn’t notice where they were until he saw him come into Rick’s house.  
“Man, what are you doin’?” Abraham’s voice distracted him, near the soldier there was Glenn, who was watching him confuse.  
"The guy we captured has escaped and now he is in Rick’s home." Daryl replied quickly, he hadn’t yet finished speaking when he felt the other two pull out their guns.  
"What are we waiting for ?!" Glenn asked excitedly. He didn’t have to repeat it twice that the three were already running in the house.  
When they entered they found Jesus sitting on the stairs, Carl pointing the gun on him and Rick and Michonne half-naked.  
Rick was talking, but Daryl heard nothing, too distracted by the blue eyes of Jesus fixed on his. He congratulated with himself for not being flushed or have averted his gaze for all the time. _Good job._

After Moving to the living room, Jesus began to explain how he escaped. Daryl was secretly praising the kid.  
“Right.” That, however, was the only thing he was going to say, he didn’t like to have all the attention to himself.  
“I checked out your arsenal. I haven’t seen anything like that in a long time.” Daryl couldn’t take his eyes off the figure of Jesus, his shining eyes, his grin, his long beard and blond hair; everything about that man attracted Daryl.  
Before all the shit was pouring on the earth, the most that he shared with a man was an hunting trip; small town and Dixon as surname, that explained everything.  
“Well, I appreciate the cookie. My compliments to the chef.” That phrase brought back Daryl among the living. So he spoke,  
“Yeah, she ain’t here.” Daryl spoke almost angry.  
That was a lie. Not the fact that Carol wasn’t there, but the fact that _the cook_ wasn’t in the room.   
In fact he had made those cookies. Carol was complaining that they didn’t share anymore much time together and so she decided to teach him how to make cookies. No one but Carol knew.  
Daryl blushed thinking of the words of Jesus, who unknowingly had just made him a compliment  
Jesus hearing him turned completely to him, “Look, we got off to a bad start.”   
_Yeah no shit_. Daryl thought.  
“But we’re on the same side… the living side. You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn’t.” Jesus was talking to him as if he was the only person in that room, Daryl almost felt like the only person in the world while Jesus looked at him that way. He nodded and stepped back leaning against the wall. Jesus was still speaking, and even if he was trying to look at all those present, his eyes always returned inevitably on one point, Daryl.

He had finally convinced them, more or less, and they were making the final preparations to leave for Hilltop.   
He boarded in the RV leaving the spot near Rick to Michonne and burrowed into the far corner from the rest of the group.  
The trip went smoothly and silently until they met a car crash.  
“It’s wan of ours.” Jesus was watching the scene in completely disbelieve.  
When everyone got out and approached the truck Rick didn’t hesitate to point the gun to Jesus, “If this is a trick, it won’t end well for you.” Jesus snorted “My people are in trouble, I know how it looks like, but I’ll play it out. Can I borrow a gun?” He asked hopefully.  
Before the situation could escalate, Daryl decided to act, “No. We got tracks right here.”   
The tracks led the group in a building across from the crash site.  
“Okay, we’ll get your people. You’re staying here with one of us.” Rick spoke; Daryl was feeling odd, because unlike him, he was trusting Jesus and that was so strange for him, trusting someone so quickly; just this morning he was pointing a gun to this guy, but now… the look on the face of the boy was clearly worried.   
Without resistance Jesus let Rick handcuff him and the group entered in the building. The last two were Glenn and Daryl. The two looked one last time through the window, Glenn was looking at his wife, hoping that nothing bad would happened to her, and Daryl was looking at Jesus hoping that he wouldn’t screwed up anything.

Founding Jesus’s fellows was easy, so after less than ten minutes they were again on the road. Jesus was offering comfort to one of his guy, listening to him while he was speaking. Daryl, again in his hide corner, was studying him, hoping not to be spotted right in the act. Once again he found himself thinking about Jesus’ beauty.   
It was brought back to reality by the Rv that stopped.  
“Damn it, we’re stuck.” Daryl heard Rick swearing, while Jesus was rising, “No worries, we’re here.” And with that all of them went out of the Rv.  
Once the gate opened in front of them, Hilltop appeared in all its beauty. A dirt road bisected the city, on the left were present, barns, crops and even a blacksmith who was building spears; on the right there were about twenty trailers. The long road leading up to the big house that dominated on Hilltop.  
Jesus was telling to them that the house was a living history museum, whatever it is. While he was talking he approached Daryl, with the bravest nonchalance ever, Jesus put his hand just above Daryl’s ass.   
_What.the.fuck._ Daryl was just too confuse to speak, he was even more confused by the fact that he didn’t flinch; he never,  never, allowed people just met, to touch him, even with his current family had flinched. Damn even Carl made him flinch once.   
“Come on, I’ll show you inside.” and with a slight push he caused him to walk toward the house.  
“Most of the rooms have been converted to living spaces,” Jesus made a little pause, turning over Daryl, “even the one that weren’t bedrooms.” Jesus smiled at him in the exact moment in which he said bedrooms.   
_Holy fuck._ Daryl shivered under the look of Jesus. _Was he implying what I think he was implying? Nah nobody liked me in that way._ And before he could think about it more, the door behind him opened.

“Why don’t y’all go get cleaned up?” Daryl grunted, that Gregory was an asshole. he followed anyway the group.  
“If looks could kill, Hilltop wouldn’t has a boss now.” Jesus’ voice was so close that he could feel his hot breath on his neck. For the second time Daryl shivered, _calm down._ “Yeah, not big fun of pricks.” Jesus beside him chuckled, “yeah, he is…something I think.” Daryl stared at him, he couldn’t help it, Jesus attracted him as no one else in his entire life.   
Once Jesus showed them where they could wash, he disappeared, probably going to talk to Gregory.

He and Abraham decided not to wash so they waited the others in a room, but  
Abraham was in the mood to make some conversation, “How long do you think Rick and Michonne been ugging bumplies?”   
_What the fuck man?!_ “I don’t know.” He really didn’t want to think about Rick and Michonne fucking. “You ever think about it? Settling down?” _jeez what’s wrong with Abraham today? I already have troubles by myself, like the fact that I spent the day dreaming about someone that go around calling himself Jesus._ “You think shit’s settled?” Daryl didn’t even look at him and left the room and the house, searching an hiding spot.

He found himself sitting under a big tree near the building.  
He reached his pocket, remembering that in the morning Denise gave him an Homemade oat cake. _Ugh. This shit taste like shit_. Too lost in his thoughts Daryl didn’t noticed the figure approaching.  
“Hey what are you doing here, all by yourself?” _goddamn it, why no one can leave me alone?_   
Jesus changed is clothes, now he was wearing a white shirt and no hat. Daryl nearly fainted seeing the man, _fuck his hair, fuck his eyes, fuck his beard and why the fuck didn’t he close all the bottoms of his shirt?! Argh fuck him._  
Jesus, oblivious of Daryl thoughts sat beside him. “So?” Daryl rumbled, “I was eatin’, didn’t want to give an heart attack to that Gregory.” The laugh was unexpected, Daryl turned towards him. Jesus had reclined his head, his eyes were close and he was keeping his hands on his stomach. The sound he was making was the sweetest that Daryl ever heard. _Holy shit. Play it cool Dixon._ “That wasn’t so funny.”   
Jesus looked at him, “oh it was.” He said still giggling while Daryl grunted, even if he was just pretending to be pissed, instead he was feeling oddly proud to have been able to make Jesus laugh. “So, what do you think of Hilltop?” Jesus looked at him like his answer really mattered something to him. “I like it,” he said honestly, “you people have lots of things, I like your cows, I like less who lives here.” _Oh yeah Daryl, good job, make jokes, you’re so bad at it._ Jesus smirked, unnoticed by Daryl, “ah too bad.” Hearing that, the archer frowned, “why?”   
“Because I live here!” Jesus answered with a playful wink to him.  
Daryl flushed madly, there was no way the other didn’t notice. “Stop it.” He said dead serious.   
The smile died on Jesus lips, “what?” Daryl was no longer looking at him, “stop messing with me.” He repeated , tearing some tufts of grass, to pretend to be busy with something. Jesus was taken aback by the seriousness of Daryl’s voice, obviously he was always serious, but less then two minutes ago he was joking with him, instead now he looked almost angry.  
“I’m not messing with you.” Jesus tried. _Yeah no shit._ “Yes you are,” Daryl almost exploded, getting up, “the looks, the touches, the double meanings… just stop, why are you even doing this?” Jesus followed him and got up, “look, him doing this, because I like you!” Daryl stepped back, spreading his arms, “what?! You don’t even know me!” he said pointing at himself, “You don’t know shit! You don’t know, I’m…” _messed up, emotionally constipated, frightened by physical contact, unworthy._ “…just leave me alone.” He turned , pretending not to hear Jesus calling him back.  
Daryl entered in the house, slamming loud the door.   
“What happened?” Rick’s voice made him look around, his entire group was in the room, looking at him, “nothing.” He grunted, while Jesus was entering in the room, looking around, “Daryl, pl-” Gregory’s office door opened, interrupting the man and Maggie stormed off. Jesus changed a few words with Gregory and closed the door.   
“We want to generate trade, Gregory does,” Jesus spoke, gesticulating like he was nervous. “Gregory wants the best deal possible.” He continued. Daryl was walking back and forth, like a caged animal, then he decided to speak, “Yeah, well, we want things too.” He looked straight in Jesus’ eyes, even for more than necessary, they kept looking at each other even while Rick was speaking.   
At the end they gave him more time to speak to Gregory.   
Then shits happened, a man attacked Gregory and Rick killed him.  
Jesus explained to them that Hilltop has a deal with this crazy guy, Negan, and his group, the Saviors. Daryl couldn’t help, after hearing what this man has done, “why don’t you kill them?” he asked, he was confuse. _Cmon’ man if the kill one of yours, you have to kill them_.  
“most of the people here don’t even know how to fight, even if we had ammo.” Jesus answered disconsolate, watching him. _Mh good point._  
“Well, how many people does Negan have?” Rick asked. “We don’t know.” He said almost defeated.   
“Now old up,” as soon as Daryl spoke, Jesus turned towards him, investing him with his big blu/green puppy eyes, “so, they show up, they kill a kid, and you gave him half of everything?” he continued spreading his arms in disbelief, “these dicks just got a good story. The bogeyman, he ain’t shit.” “Well, how do you know?” Jesus looked exasperated, before he could answer, Abraham explained to him.   
“You know, we’ll do it,” the archer gesticulated, “if we go get your man back, kill Negan, take out his boys, will you hook us up? We want food, medicine, and one of them cows.” _Shit, since when I talk so much?_ To Daryl it seemed that he hadn’t talk so much since, well, since always.   
Rick agreed with him, and Jesus as well.

Once again Daryl found himself searching for a quite spot, his talk with Jesus still in his mind. _Why would he like me? How can he be interesting in someone like me? I’m nothing._ He sat on a corner of an empty room of the house, playing with his dagger. _Damn I miss my crossbow, I need another one. Maybe these freaks have one._   
He heard the creak of the wood floor, but didn’t look at the man who was entering in the room. Jesus leaned his back against the door, crossing his arms on his chest, “look, I know you’re pissed with me, but we should talk,” before Daryl could say something, he showed his index finger to shut up him, “wait, let me speak. This is the end of the world! I like you, you like me, yeah don’t look at me like that, I saw you okay, we could die tomorrow, do you understand? Why don’t you take the opportunity to be happy?! Why should you keep me away from you?” he finished frustrated. Daryl didn’t look at him, too embarrassed, “I don’t understand why, why do you want me? How someone can be attracted to me?! I’m dirty, I don’t like be around people, I don’t talk, I’m so messed up, you can’t even imagine. I’m nothing!” Daryl let out a shaky breath, “oh you are so much more Daryl Dixon. How can’t you see it?” Daryl looked at him surprised, “I saw you with your family, you love them. Someone who can love even after this mess is worth for me.” Daryl stood up, approaching Jesus, “gh you think so?” he asked him unsure, looking vulnerable, like a little child.  
Jesus smiled at him, taking his face in his hands gingerly, “oh I’m pretty sure.” He whispered. Jesus caressed the hunter’s cheeks with his thumbs, before bending on him and kiss Daryl softly. Daryl froze, but after a moment, he reached Jesus’ hips, grabbing them strongly, in that moment he was his anchor, he didn’t trust his legs. Daryl let out a little moan when Jesus deepened the kiss. _Good gracious , Ignatius._   
When they parted, Daryl dropped his head on Jesus’ shoulder, hiding his flushed face.   
“Ehy, come on, let me see you, you are too cute when you’re all flustered” Jesus said giggling happily. “Ain’t cute.” Daryl answered almost indignant. “Yes you are.” Jesus replied, kissing him again, Daryl almost smiled, almost.   
“Daryl? Jesus? Are you her– shit!” Abraham stormed into the room, not giving them the time to separate. _FUCK_. Daryl took a step back, looking everywhere except Abraham.   
“So you think about settling down. Anyway, we have a deal, come and help us to feel the RV.” He said laughing. _Fuckin’ readhead._ Daryl and Jesus didn’t say anything and followed the ex soldier out.   
They left Hilltop shortly after.   
He watched Maggie’s ultrasound picture with both joy and sadness, thoughts immediately went to the small Beth, _I thought Maggie and Glenn would have a baby._ She told that to him when they thought that all of their family was dead. _Well I guess you were right kid._   
He gave the photo to Abraham and stood up.   
He found himself sitting on the small table, in the corner of RV. His mind was floating on dangerous memories, until he saw Jesus sitting in front of him. He gave him a small smile.   
“So, I was thinking about that delicious cookies, do you think you can procure me more of them?” Jesus asked him, looking like a little puppy. Daryl give him a quick look, biting his thumb’s nail, ”I baked them” he whispered at the end, blushing furiously. “What?” Jesus asked incredulous, straightening his back, “you heard.” Grunted Daryl, kicking the man's leg under the table. Jesus giggled, taking Daryl’s right hand in his, “I told you, you are much more than you think.” He said to him, half seriously and half joking. Daryl laughed, like, really laughed, with his head reclined, his oped mouth showing his teeth and his eyes shut. He covered his face with his free hand, knowing that all his group was watching them.  
 _Aw I don’t give a shit, I’m taking my happiness._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, yes Daryl totally cooked those cookies lol  
> here my Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-winchester-s-guardian


End file.
